


500 Words: 52. Callipygian

by Sarahtoo



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahtoo/pseuds/Sarahtoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another toe dipping into the lovely 500 words of Fire_Sign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	500 Words: 52. Callipygian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fire_Sign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/gifts).



> cal·li·pyg·i·an  
> /kaləˈpijēən/  
> adjective. having well-shaped buttocks.
> 
> … No really. That was my word. I wouldn’t make this up!

Phryne and Dot stood on the sand, ice creams in hand, watching Jack and Hugh dive for treasure—a knife of some sort that had been used in a murder. Phryne tilted her sunglasses down to better view the angles of the men’s bodies as they came up, then jackknifed in the surf to dive again. Her tongue came out to lick her upper lip.

“Dot,” she drawled, “did you have any idea that your constable was so very callipygian? I suspected as much of the inspector, given his love of bicycling, but I would not have guessed it of Hugh.”

“Calli-what, miss?” Dot’s brow furrowed, and she glanced quickly to Phryne, then back to watch Hugh. She was a little ashamed of how very interesting she was finding his body in his revealing bathing costume.

“Callipygian, Dot. It means well-formed, in the… rear… area.” Phryne’s lips pursed, and her eyes were repeatedly drawn to Jack as he dived. That bent position really did showcase his assets well. She had quite enjoyed the breadth of his shoulders in his sleeveless costume, not to mention the view from behind she’d had earlier as he’d jogged into the waves.

“Oh! Miss!” Dot’s scandalized whisper was enough to draw a cheeky grin from Phryne.

“I think it’s a good thing when a woman can appreciate the form of a man she’s stepping out with. After all, isn’t that part of why you’re seeing him?” Phryne’s smile was slightly wicked.

“Well, yes, it was… at first, I mean,” Dot stammered, before biting her lips together to keep herself composed.

“You admire his talent, do you?” Phryne’s tone was dry as she cast a sly glance toward her red-faced companion. “You don’t need to hide the truth from me, Dot,” Phryne whispered conspiratorially. “I completely understand, though I’ll admit that—unlike the inspector—Hugh’s appeal for me is completely aesthetic. He is lovely to look at.”

Dot, looking again toward the sea as her young and virile constable whooped, blade in hand, and began to wade toward the shore, the white top of his bathing costume clinging wetly to his chiseled chest.

“He is, at that, miss,” Dot answered, a little smugly.


End file.
